


Fever

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [11]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...and friends take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timid_Timbuktu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_Timbuktu/gifts).



> Hopefully this will give you better feels.

“You look like hell.”

“Thanks for noticing,” Miles replied before breaking into a coughing fit.

Bass was next to him in the blink of an eye and Miles couldn’t help but smile around the cough, which probably made him look stupid, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d felt like crap for hours, and he’d lost count of the number of times he’d thrown his mother out of his room.

“What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of you. Your mother says you won’t eat anything.”

“She talks too much. I’m fine.”

“Yes, you look it too. So fine you’re not in school. I can’t remember the last time you were sick, Miles.”

“I tried going to school. Mom took the spark plugs out of my car and hid them somewhere. I got dizzy trying to find them.”

For a second Bass stared at him with those non blinking eyes of his as though Miles was making it all up, but then he started laughing. He still looked at Miles as though he’d lost his mind, but it was hardly the first time. Maybe it was the fever.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Shut up.”

There was more concern than bite in Bass’ words and Miles resigned himself to being coddled even though he wanted nothing more than to burrow into the bed and be left alone to wallow in his helplessness. He tried to stop the shaking, but he was cold and couldn’t seem to get warm. Feeling more pathetic now that he had an audience, Miles pulled his blanket up over his head.

“You’re shaking,” Bass said as he pulled the blanket down enough to see Miles’ face.

“Am not.”

“Move over.”

“What?”

“Move over. You’re not getting warm enough.”

Miles grumbled, but Bass was already taking off his shoes. He moved over to the far side of the bed and closed his eyes as he felt the bed dip.

“You should take your shirt off,” Miles mumbled.

“That’s the fever talking.”

“Body heat,” Miles argued. “More body heat.”

He heard Bass sigh and figured Bass was rolling his eyes at him. Even if Bass kept his shirt on, at least he’d quit trying to pester Miles about food. He didn’t want to eat anything, he didn’t want to move. When he felt Bass slide in behind him, he smiled to himself because Bass wasn’t wearing a shirt. Bass placed a kiss against his neck before wrapping his arms around Miles, holding him close.

“You’re warm.”

“Only because you’ve got a fever. Sleep, Miles. You can eat something later.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Miles pulled Bass’ arm more securely around him and brought Bass’ hand up to his lips. He wasn’t shaking quite as badly as he kissed the back of Bass’ hand and probably would have felt more than a little silly for the action if he wasn’t quite so feverish. As it was, he liked having Bass hold him. If he needed to be taken care of, which he still doubted, but his judgment seemed to have been overridden, he was happy to know it was Bass. Even if he knew Bass was going to make him eat something awful like chicken noodle soup. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd let me know if you see anything.


End file.
